When I First Saw You
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Blaine, a student at McKinley high, volunteers to work at Dalton, a reform school. Part one of four.


Okay, here we go! My badboy!Kurt ficlet! Hope it doesn't suck too bad, guys!

Kurt turned his chair around and down, legs straddling the chair. He watched the curly-haired kid walk through the door and to the headmaster's office, hands in his hoodie pockets. Kurt chuckled to himself. He could almost _see _the boy twiddling his thumbs nervously. Jeff walked over to him and leaned over. "Kurt, why were you staring at that kid like he's a piece of candy?"

Kurt looked up at Jeff and smirked, then looked back at the boy. "Because, dear Jeff, I think I found my new plaything."

The boy walked into the headmaster's office and stopped in front of his desk. He cleared his thoat and said nervously, "Um, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

The headmaster looked up from his desk and smiled. "Oh, Blaine! You're here from the community center, right? I'm glad you came. I'm Mr. Mallory, the headmaster here at the Dalton Academy School for Boys." He shook Blaine's hand. "I was reading your application, and it says you have music experience?"

Blaine nodded and sighed inwardly in relief. Music. Something he knew well.

"Well, I think we can put you in the music class for the…four weeks you're volunteering." The headmaster smiled. "Can I be honest?" Blaine nodded again. "No one volunteers at Dalton. You're doing this for college, aren't you? Your application said you were a senior."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm doing it for college. Volunteering would look good on it, or at least my counselor told me it would. And I thought maybe the boys would, I don't know, respond to me better, I guess."

Mr. Mallory smiled and nodded. "I like the sound of that, Blaine. Welcome aboard. Here's the schedule for the class," Mr. Mallory handed Blaine a folder, "along with the names of the boys in the class. Good luck." He finished with a chuckle and sat down at his desk again. Blaine swallowed and walked out the door. _Good luck. What could he mean by that…_

Kurt propped his feet up on his desk and loosened his uniform tie, leaning his head back. He heard the door open and saw the teacher, Mr. Blakely, walk in with-_Well, what do you know…_ Kurt thought. The curly haired boy from earlier walked in behind Mr. Blakely. "Boys, take your seats. Yes, Trent, you too." Mr. Blakely pointed at a boy who was sitting on his desk. Trent flipped him off and sat down.

"Now, this is Blaine Anderson, a student at McKinley High School in Lima. He's here to volunteer in our class for a few weeks." There was a bored chorus of "Hello"s from the boys. Kurt looked up and smirked. _Blaine. So that's the boys' name. Dually noted._

"Blaine," Mr. Blakely said, turning to the shorter boy. "We've been working on trying acapella numbers, to kind of stimulate their creativity. Not all of them wanted to participate, so only seven of them are singing so far. Care to watch?" Blaine nodded and sat in Mr. Blakely's chair when the teacher pulled it out for him Mr. Blakely turned and waved his hand. "Alright, boys, those of you in the Warblers," he turned to Blaine, "that's what they wanted to call each other," he turned back, "go ahead and stand up."

Blaine scanned the room, trying to see if he could guess which boy was taking lead. He ran his eyes over a blond boy. He opened his roll sheet and found the picture. Jeff. He read the other names and pointed them out. Trent, Nick, David, Wesley, Jon, Flint. He read the name of the last boy and looked up, spotting him. Kurt Hummel. Blaine sat up a little and watched as the fair-skinned boy stood up and took his place in front of the other boys. _It's him. He's the lead. W-what?_ Blaine shook his head a little. That boy is the lead singer for an acapella group, from a _reform school?_ Blaine sat back and watched . This was going to be interesting.

Kurt gave another smirk as he saw Blaine's reaction to him getting up and standing in front of the other boys. So, Blaine didn't think he was the lead. _I'm going to give the best performance of my life. _Kurt cleared his throat and opened his mouth at the teacher's hand wave.

Blaine sat in the chair and dropped his folder, dumbfounded. _Is that-is that….Christina Aguilera? _Blaine swallowed when the taller boy started singing. The song was slowed down bit-_I think that's the Hanson cover of it, _he thought- but Blaine knew that song well. It was "Dirrty". Oh, shit. The boys in the background were swaying and smirking at Blaine, but he only had eyes for Kurt. The way Kurt was looking at him was just-a little scary, yet at the same time, Blaine liked it.

Kurt knew he had Blaine in his grasp when he started singing the song. The guys had been practicing it for weeks, and it was the perfect song. Kurt started the chorus and turned back to the other guys, nodding slightly. Then he started moving his hips to the beat. "Wanna get, dirty. It's about time for my arrival," he sang in his smooth, countertenor voice.

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes off of Kurt-or his hips. The boy wasn't even dancing. He was just…moving to the music. It looked so natural, and unbelievably sexy.

When the song finished, Blaine stared with his mouth open. He closed it quickly and smiled widely, clapping. "Wow, that-that was amazing, guys!" Blaine nodded his approval. He looked over at Kurt for a moment, and then looked away quickly because Kurt was just staring. Staring with those gorgeous blue eyes. _No, no. I cannot have a crush on a boy from this school. No, Anderson. He's a bad kid, otherwise he wouldn't be here. _

Kurt chuckled to himself when Blaine looked away. He was only half-listening to Mr. Blakely when the teacher started telling them about the inappropriate song choice. He was more interested in trying to catch Blaine's eye again. When he couldn't do it, he turned to the teacher and rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. B, we know it was inappropriate to sing that in class. We'll never do it again, blah, blah, blah. Can we go now?"

Mr. Blakely sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay, class dismissed for the day. Try practicing a better song for your next performance?" He added quickly as the boys shuffled out with their books. Kurt was the last one to leave, turning to look at Blaine over his shoulder. He smirked at the shorter boy. "See you later, sweet cheeks," he quipped, winking at Blaine and walking off, sashaying his hips.

Blaine gave a small wave to the guys as they left, his eyes following Kurt. He blushed when Kurt called him "sweet cheeks", then turned even redder realizing that he had been staring at Kurt's ass when he walked out. He sighed and sat back in the chair, looking up at the teacher. "Wow. That was…interesting."

Mr. Blakely nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, of all the boys in my class, Kurt is the biggest handful. He tends to be the ringleader in the commotion that goes on here." Mr. Blakely sighed. "I don't know why, but he seems to have something that makes the boys want to just do anything he says."

Blaine looked up again and shook his head. "Charisma. He has the charismatic stance of a leader. That's what it is."

Mr. Blakely looked down at Blaine and nodded, chuckling and clapping the boy on the shoulder. "I think that's it, my boy. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out of the room, leaving Blaine behind.

Blaine stood and ran a hand through his curly hair. He thought back to Kurt's wink and the way he moved when he sang. _This is going to be a long four weeks…_he thought as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
